


"I didn't figure you for the type"

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsterfucking, Trans Duck Newton, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck finds something he wasn't supposed to. Things escalate a LOT.





	"I didn't figure you for the type"

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT READ!!
> 
> To all my 18+ friends, enjoy <3

Duck was sitting on Indrid’s couch as the seer searched through his cabinets. “I swear I just had it yesterday,” he insisted. “It’s in here. Somewhere.” His glasses were pushed up to his forehead so he could see better in the poorly lit winnebago.

 

“It’s okay, really,” Duck told him. “I don’t need it back right away.” Even if it was something he really liked and it was potentially lost forever. Which was disappointing. He could get a new one, anyway. It wouldn’t have all of his annotations and the well-worn binding of his old copy, but such is life. 

 

A few days ago at Duck’s apartment, Indrid had caught sight of the book holding details of the trees in the local area and immediately asked to borrow it. Something about his enthusiasm made Duck agree right away. Especially since Indrid was specifically wanting to know more about his own interests, and that made his chest warm. 

 

“Y’know what, I’ll help you find it,” Duck said, standing up. Indrid nodded, and he went to the back of the camper by Indrid’s sleeping area, where Indrid hadn’t looked yet. After a couple of minutes of shuffling around, Indrid heard a giggle behind him. 

 

His future visions informed him Duck had found something quite personal of his, but he’d been to distracted looking to notice this was going to happen. He crossed his arms and turned around, his cheeks bright red. “I didn’t figure you for the type,” the ranger teased, holding up his fleshlight. 

 

Seeing his crush with hands wrapped around his sex toy made Indrid shiver. He ignored the way he was getting hard, hoping his baggy pajama pants would cover that up. “I’m- everyone’s the type, d-don’t give me that look,” he stuttered, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger nervously. 

 

Indrid finally looked up at Duck and couldn’t speak for a few seconds from how flustered he was. “What- Duck! Come on,” he whined, “p-put that away.” 

 

But Duck was way too amused. He’d never seen Indrid like this before, and he was enjoying it to a surprising extent. “Never seen one of these in real life,” he mused. “Thought only porn stars had ‘em.” 

 

Covering his eyes with a hand, Indrid huffed. “I’m not a porn star, obviously.” 

 

What he heard next made his mouth drop open. “You could be,” Duck said, setting down the fleshlight on Indrid’s bed. 

 

“I- what?” Indrid asked, separating his fingers to peek at Duck. There was a light pink tint on his cheeks, but he appeared calm otherwise. Unlike Indrid, whose heart was beating at perhaps a million miles per minute.

 

Duck shrugged, finally seeming a little embarrassed. “Don’t pretend you don’t know, ‘Drid.” He busied himself with looking for the book, but Indrid knew he was too distracted to really be looking. He was the same way. 

 

“Don’t-?” Indrid blinked at Duck, feeling way too many things at once. Mortified from his crush touching his sex toys? Shy at being compared to a porn star? Confused from Duck’s cryptic statement?

 

With a crooked grin, Duck turned to face him, dropping the pretense of looking for the book. “You made the disguise, y’really don’t know what it looks like?” Suddenly he was stepping closer, and instead of following his better instincts, Indrid stayed still, letting the ranger invade his space. “You’re hot as hell, I can’t believe you don’t know that.”

 

The seer laughed nervously, somehow unable to take his eyes off of Duck’s. He found himself pressed against the wall, already breathing quickly as Duck leaned in. “Is this okay?” he whispered, and Indrid nodded furiously before Duck’s lips crashed into his own. 

 

He moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Duck’s hands grab onto his hips and press him harder against the wall. Duck pulled away from the kiss to move his lips to Indrid’s neck. He shivered, feeling the soft lips trail over his sensitive skin. “You’re- Duck, you’re amazing, I just didn’t think-” His words were cut off by a little gasp as Duck nipped him. 

 

“You didn’t think I was into you?” Duck questioned, sounding breathless. “I’ve been thinking about this for fuckin’ weeks, darlin’. I’m way more than just interested.” Indrid panted with pleasure as he felt Duck’s palm press up against his dick through his soft pajama pants. “‘M thinkin’ you knew this would happen. Left your toy where I could find it.” 

 

Indrid pressed his hips forward a little, eagerly pushing against Duck’s hand. “I- I was distracted,” he moaned quietly. “It wasn’t- it wasn’t on purpose.” 

 

“Mhmm,” Duck agreed sarcastically before biting into the soft skin of Indrid’s neck, and it made his knees weak. After sucking on the spot firmly, Duck licked over the newly-formed hickey. “You ever have visions like this?” 

 

The seer nodded. Duck pulled back to admire the redness of his face and his half-lidded eyes, brushing his knuckles against Indrid’s cheek softly. Like a lover. “Ah- Almost every time you visit,” Indrid admitted. “I thought- I thought it was just. Fantasies. Unlikely to happen but wonderful to think about.” 

 

Duck chuckled against Indrid’s lips before giving them a few light pecks. “Can we move this to your bed?” 

 

“Please,” Indrid responded, following the ranger to his own bed. 

 

The ranger patted the space beside him. “Where’s the lube?” he asked, holding up the fleshlight and wiggling it suggestively. “I wanna try this thing.” 

 

“Next to where you found that,” Indrid told him, watching with narrowed eyes as Duck pulled out the plastic container beneath Indrid’s bed. “Snooping isn’t very polite, you know.” 

 

Duck hummed, taking out the water-based lube and setting the box aside. “Losing my things isn’t polite, either. Checkmate.” Indrid laughed and sat next to him on the bed, stomach fluttering. He hadn’t done anything sexual with anyone in a very long time, and he was a little nervous. But at the same time, he was incredibly sexually frustrated and had been thinking of being with Duck like this for months, so the desire overrode any nerves he felt. 

 

Indrid pulled off his tank top, careful to keep his glasses in place, still balancing on top of his head. “Oh, hot damn,” Duck breathed, scooting closer on the mattress. He preened inwardly as Duck’s fingers trailed over his tattoos, feather-light. “It’s a sin to keep these covered up all the time, goddamn.” He realized a moment later Duck was talking about his softly-defined abs rather than the tattoos. 

 

“You’re not too bad to look at yourself,” he retorted, trying not to drown in shyness. Being admired like this was far from common in his lifetime. It felt good. Really good. 

 

Though he sensed Duck’s hesitation. “You don’t need to undress,” he assured him, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Just do what seems fun.” 

 

And he groaned as Duck’s palm pressed firmly on the base of his cock again. “This seems fun,” Duck said playfully, nipping Indrid’s lip. “Though it would be even better with your pants off.” 

 

Indrid attempted to be graceful as he pushed his clothes off. Realizing he was completely naked while Duck was still fully clothed somehow made him harder. Duck pushed some of the pillows against the back wall where the mattress ended. “Lean on this,” he instructed, and the glint in his eye made Indrid want to obey every word. 

 

“Now what?” he asked, voice sounding a little challenging against Duck’s commands. Of course he could look into the future, but he kind of wanted to test Duck, see what would happen if he wasn’t completely submissive. 

 

He took a deep breath as Duck’s lube-coated hand wrapped around his cock, slowly getting it slick. “Now lemme make y’feel good,” Duck mumbled against his lips, before kissing him again. Indrid chirped happily at the kiss, which turned into a soft moan when Duck’s hand started rubbing up and down, pumping his cock firmly. 

 

Looking into the future got him a little too excited, and he thrusted up against Duck’s fist, gasping into his mouth. “Someone’s cheating,” Duck mused, pouring lube onto the entrance of the fleshlight. “Maybe I’ll make you wait for it, then.” 

 

Indrid was too aroused to be embarrassed at his whine. “Please,” he breathed, now moving his face downward to kiss Duck’s neck. 

 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” the ranger said playfully. At Indrid’s indignant huff, he laughed and eased the entrance of the fleshlight onto the head of his dick. 

 

It was something he’d felt many times on many a lonely night, but it had never felt this erotic. Excitedly, he rolled his hips upward to meet the toy, only to find it pulled away. “Patience, honey,” Duck whispered in his ear, and a shiver went down his spine. So this was how Duck wanted to play it. 

 

Indrid kissed Duck’s neck again before biting down gently to give him a hickey. He was rewarded by the fleshlight coming down on his cock again, just a bit more than last time, before it was pulled away. Duck set a slow and leisurely pace of moving the toy up and down, slowly enveloping him more with each stroke. It was the best kind of torture. 

 

By the time the toy finally, finally reached the base of his cock, Indrid was thrusting up into it needily, still biting Duck’s neck. The ranger had quite a few hickeys by this point, but he liked them. The slick, tight toy around his cock moved faster when Indrid bit down harder. He could feel himself getting close. 

 

And then the toy was pulled off of his dick, leaving him desperately hard as he whined with disappointment. “I want you to fuck me,” Duck murmured into his ear. Okay, that made it better, and he nodded eagerly. 

 

As Indrid sat up, Duck pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Take your glasses off,” he said, voice low with arousal. 

 

He wasn’t sure he heard correctly. Indrid was beyond confused. “Um, why?” he asked. “We’re a little busy, here.” 

 

He felt his heart race faster as Duck leaned in to nip his lip and whisper, “We’re about to get busier.” 

 

And then he understood. Between kisses, he asked, “You want… me to take my glasses off? You want me to fuck you in my sylph form?” Something about Duck’s blush and greedy nod made him grin hungrily. “Back up a bit, please.” He watched with satisfaction as Duck backed away to only sit on the edge of the bed, and took off his glasses, primly setting them on the nearest counter. He carefully stretched his wings to show off his large size, liking the way Duck’s eyes widened. 

 

It was almost comical how quickly he took off his pants.

 

As Duck got back on the bed to get closer, he wrapped his wings around him, pulling him closer a bit roughly. By Duck’s panting and eager straddling of his hips, he figured that Duck liked being manhandled. “This is really what you want?” he asked, looking down into Duck’s eyes. The subtle glow of Indrid’s sylph eyes cast soft light down on Duck.

 

“Yes,” Duck whispered, and wrapped his hands around Indrid’s mandibles. He chirped in pleased surprise, and chirped again when Duck pulled his face down to meet his own in a kiss. He carefully avoided Duck’s lips with his sharp teeth, but swiped his long tongue over Duck’s, licking into his mouth. The moan he heard in response was intoxicating. 

 

He rubbed Duck’s hips with his lower set of hands, and held Duck’s cheeks with his upper set of hands, holding him close in the passionate kiss. He purred into the kiss as Duck’s hands buried themselves in the soft feathers of his wings. It made something inside him melt, and he held Duck more tenderly now, kissing more sweetly. 

 

“I still want you to fuck me,” Duck reminded him, looking him in the eyes with a dark gaze. Oh, so he thought he could be dominant, even though he was so much smaller than Indrid in this form. The thought made him grin sharply, and Indrid (carefully) pushed Duck on his back, curtaining his wings around them. 

 

The glow of his eyes subtly lit up the darkness, and he purred as Duck looked into his eyes, knowing they were the only thing Duck could see in the darkness. “I’d say I’m calling the shots right now,” he said, voice more sultry than he was used to hearing from himself. “Now put some lube on, dear. Things are about to get… intense.” 

 

As Duck poured lube on his hand and rubbed it onto his pussy, Indrid’s long tongue sneaked down to lick across his neck. He wasn’t expecting it and moaned excitedly, moving his fingers over himself more eagerly. With a few quick strokes over Indrid’s cock, he looked into his eyes and nodded. 

 

And when Indrid pressed the head of his cock into Duck, the ranger swore. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Indrid told him, licking over his collarbone. His hands were holding up Duck’s hips to the best angle for them both.

 

“No, it’s- it’s so good,” Duck groaned, pushing his hips upward for more. In a slow, steady movement, Indrid pushed the rest of his dick in, pleasured sounds leaving his lips. It was as tight and slick as the fleshlight, but so much warmer, and the heat felt amazing. 

 

Slowly rolling hips hips forward and back, Indrid listened to Duck’s soft, needy noises with a smile. But it felt so good, and he was already so aroused from earlier, that he felt the need to pound relentlessly into Duck. He was only barely holding it back. “Can- can I-” 

 

“Please,” Duck moaned loudly, his head falling back to rest on the mattress beneath him. Thrusting firmly and quickly, Indrid growled through the pleasure, loving the desperate noises Duck was making beneath him. And when Duck clenched around him with his climax, it nearly sent him over the edge. 

 

But Duck had teased him earlier. And now he wanted to take his time, a little. So he held back his orgasm and kept snapping his hips against Duck’s for another minute, hearing the sweet man beneath him whimpering Indrid’s name. Finally, he couldn’t stop the wave of pleasure crashing into him, and he gasped, pressing into Duck even deeper. 

 

After a few moments of deep breathing, Indrid pressing his forehead against Duck’s, he pulled out with a shamelessly filthy noise. Come was dribbling down Duck’s thigh. “Doing okay?” he asked softly, kissing Duck’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah,” he answered, eyes closed. He looked positively blissful. 

 

Indrid reached over and grabbed his glasses, slipping them back on. “Aww,” Duck complained. “Wanted to snuggle the fuzzy version.” 

 

The seer chuckled, crawling up to Duck’s side and pressing up against him warmly, pulling a blanket over them both. “Later,” he promised, kissing Duck’s shoulder. “And for the record, I’m glad you found my fleshlight.” 

 

Duck giggled, putting a hand over his mouth. “Still can’t believe you actually have one.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Indrid said with a grin, before snuggling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
